Elementry Kids
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: A KidLaw oneshot. Kid is an elementary school teacher who gets the privilege of teaching Law's two children, Doflamingo and Corazon.


"Okay kids. We have two new students starting today. They just moved here so please be nice and welcome Doflamingo and Rocinante Donquixote." The Kindergarten teacher, Eustass Kid, said.

Two blonde boys opened the door and walked in. The bigger of the two had a pair of sunglasses on and the smaller one, who was hiding behind his brother, had his blonde locks hiding his eyes. The older one puffed out his chest and held his head high.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" The teachers calm voice asked the children.  
"I am Doflamingo. My brother and dad call me Doffy but you can't do that unless we're friends, which were not." The older one exclaimed. The younger one just shook his head and held onto his brothers shirt. "This is my little brother." Doflamingo told the class. "He acts like a big baby. His name is Rocinante but you can call him Roci. He really doesn't care." With a shrug the older child looked to the teacher.  
"Thank you for that. We look forward to having you two in class. You guys can take the two empty seats on the second row. We were just about to read a story." The redhead said with a smile.

*A week later*

"Thank you Bellemere." Eustass told the pink haired mother as she left his office.  
"I just don't know what has gotten into her. It's so unlike Nami. She was so well behaved." The mother fretted. Kid put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.  
"I'm sure it's just a faze. Maybe she got in a fighter with her sister or maybe a friend. Take her out for ice cream and try and talk to her. Maybe she thinks she owes someone or in worst case scenario, someone is bullying her. We need to figure out why she is stealing from other students and we need to figure out soon. She was a star student and I'm worried about her." The teacher told Bellemere. The mother nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. He nodded and the woman took off.

Kid gave her a small smile as she left. He turned back to his office when someone caught his attention. A tall man with black hair was walking around looking lost. He had never seen the man before. As he got closer, tattoos could be seen peaking out from under the sleeves of his blue shirt. Kid licked his lips before calling out.

"You lost?" He asked the wandering man. He let out a sigh.  
"I'm here for my sons parent teacher conference but I fear one of them," The stranger gritted his teeth. "Lied about where the classroom was located." He said, clearly frustrated.  
"Well what are their names? I'm sure I can point you in the right direction." The teacher offered.  
"Doffy and Roci Donquixote."  
"Well, today is your lucky day." The redhead said holding out his hand. "I'm Eustass Kid and I'm the man you're looking for." He introduced himself. The tattooed man eyed him for a quick second before accepted the extended hand.  
"Trafalgar Law." He introduced himself.  
"Well why don't we go inside and have a talk?" Kid suggested, holding the door open.

Law nodded and walked through the door. Kid closed the door behind him and walked to a mini fridge he had in the corner. He grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, offering it to Law who just shook his head with a quick 'no thanks'. Kid walked around to his side of the desk and sat down in his chair. He rummaged around on his desk for a folder while Law examined his books on the shelf.

"Please have a seat ." Kid asked, motioning to the chair opposite of him. Law turned his attention away from the books and took a seat.  
"Please, Trafalgar is fine." Law told the teacher.  
"Trafalgar," Kid corrected. "So where should we start?" The teacher asked, pulling both children's folders. Law rubbed his temples and sighed.  
"Start with the Doflamingo. I can only imagine the havoc he has caused." Kid let out a laughed.  
"He is a handful that's quite sure. He likes to boss the others around and do his bidding. I would have almost guess it was something he learned from home but judging from his brothers actions, that's not the case. Roci is quiet and well behaved. He does all of his work and goes above and beyond. Can you maybe tell me a bit about them? Like why Doffy is still in the same class as his brother even though he is 7 and Roci is 5?" The teacher inquired, trying to learn more about his two new students.  
"Well I guess I should just start from the beginning. I adopted them 4 years ago. Their parents died at my hospital and they had two kids I promised to raise if anything happened to them. Doffy still kind of remembers them but only bits and pieces. Roci was only a year old, he didn't even know them. He's always clung to his brother and his brother has always been a trouble maker. He dos it for attention. I work a lot so I'm not home all the time. I try to be there for them but I'm a doctor, I run a hospital. I can't just put patients on old because a child is throwing a temper tantrum. I have already cut my hours way back and found someone else to run the place in my stead but I still have to work. I make sure to spend time with them but I don't think it will help Doffy's attitude really. He just has a problem with authority. The reason he is behind is because he does things to get thrown out of class and even expelled last year. That's why we transferred schools, he super glued a teacher to his chair with a thumbtack on it." Law told the teacher. He was clearly upset and he cared for his kids.  
"Well I'm not that quick to give up. He's already tried to glue my hand to my stapler, pour my coffee on my papers, and steal my cell phone." Law buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh.  
"I am so sorry." He apologized. Kid chuckled.  
"It's fine. I know how to handle kids like him. I'm not to worried about it." Kid told the father with a smile. "There's nothing he can throw at me that I can't handle." Law smirked.  
"You would be surprised at what that kid can come up with."  
"Well don't be surprised if one day he comes home and his lunch has been switched with sardines." The teacher told Law with a wink.  
"He hates fish."  
"All the better." Kid told the man.

Law found it odd but something about this fiery redheaded teacher made him feel at ease. The way he carried himself and talked about the children made Law really trust him. He was certain that if this teacher couldn't handle his eldest child, that there was just no hope. Law gave the teacher a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He told him.  
"It's my job." Kid smiled warmly at Law. "If you would please sign here?" The teacher asked, sliding a few papers across the desk.

Law looked them over. It had their grades and an evaluation sheet for each child. Roci had all A's and Doffy of course was failing. Law took a pen out of his breast pocket of his suit and signed all the required X's. He handed them back and stared up at the teacher, waiting to see what was next.

"Okay Trafalgar, that will be all. Just so you know a Halloween party is coming up for the kids and we like to encourage parents to be a part of it. If you are free we would love to see you here." Kid told Law, handing him a flyer.  
"Thank you. I will try my best."

With that both men said their farewells and Kid saw the next parent. Law noticed the mother was practically drooling at the door when he opened it. He side stepped her and went on his way.

 ***Two weeks later***

"Roci drink from a straw, you will smear your makeup." Law gently scolded his 5 year old.  
" 'M sorry daddy. I forgot." He apologized, straightening his costume. He had wanted to be the King of Hearts playing card. So Law had helped find him a costume and painted his face white with a big heart on it.  
"Dad!" Doffy whined. "Help me find my cape!" Doflamingo had wanted to be Syndrome from the Incredibles. His blonde hair was spiked straight up and Law had hair sprayed it orange. He had also swapped his glasses out for a black mask.

Now all three boys were running around looking for the mysterious missing cape. Law was utter baffled at how it had disappeared. He had set everything out the night before so this wouldn't of happened. Of course his oldest son had a habit of getting into things he shouldn't have. Law assumed this was his way of stalling and making them late. He hadn't been happy when he had heard Law would be attending their Halloween party, however Roci had been ecstatic. He had even been the one to pick out Law's costume which he was never going to get into if they didn't find the cape.

"Found it!" Roci yelled from the garage. Law and Doffy rushed into the garage and sure enough it was tied to the antenna of Law's car. He sighed and untied it. He threw it over Doffy's shoulders and tied it around his neck.  
"Now I have to go get ready." Law told his kids. "Make sure we have the palates and drinks." He said as they entered the kitchen. Roci nodded vigorously and Doffy ran off somewhere yelling about how he was going to take over the world.

Law just smiled and went to change. Thirty minutes later they were all in the car and headed to school. It was a good thing Law had a big SUV because it would have been hard to get Roci into a small car with his big costume.

They arrived at the school to see flocks of costumed kids. Law parked and helped his kids out before joining the children and parents in trying to enter the school. He followed his kids to their classroom.

Kid had just greeted a few of the mom's who had showed up when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned to see little Roci dressed up a playing card. He picked him up and smiled.

"How is my favorite king today?" Kid asked the beaming child.  
"You look like my daddy dressed up like that." Roci said with a toothy grin.

It was true. Kid had decided to dress up as a doctor. It had been the popular vote among the children. It had been between doctor or vampire but the girl majority, and Roci, had won out and he had ended up a doctor. He was dressed in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a pocket full of suckers and stickers.

"You daddy is a doctor isn't he? Is that why you voted doctor?" Kid asked the child. He nodded.  
"Oh well I see he had input in both of our costumes then." Law spoke from behind the teacher. Kid turned around to see Law.

He had a bloody face, his clothes were ripped and bloody, he had glass sticking out of his neck, and a torn IV in his arm.

"You let them vote on what you dressed up as?" Kid asked as he put Roci down.  
"No I had no say in the matter. Roci told me I was going to be a car crash victim and that was the end of it." Law chuckled. "I can see why now." Kid raised a non existent eyebrow.  
"Why is that?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Law crossed his arms over his chest and watched the children play. "He wanted us to match. You are the doctor and I'm the patient." Law said, watching his youngest play. Kid couldn't help but laugh.  
"He sure is a schemer. Maybe you are watching out for the wrong kid." The teacher said as he watched Doflamingo try and force some of the students into giving him their candy.  
"I think I have to watch out for both of them." Law joked. Their conversation was cut short when Roci ran up to Law and drug him away.

Kid watched Law interact with his boys. He could tell the doctor really was trying to do whatever he could for his two boys. It made him happy that there were still good people out there like that. The entire day went by in a flash. All the kids had fun, the parents enjoyed their time, and Kid loved all the smiling faces. As the final bell rang, the kids packed away all their sweets and the parents said their goodbyes.

All except Law and his two blonde boys. The three stuck around until everyone was gone.

"Was there something you needed?" Kid asked.  
"Roci suggested we stay and help clean up." Law said, patting the tiny child on the head. Doffy crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff.  
"I don't wanna." He complained.  
"Well you helped make the mess, the least we could do is help clean it up."  
"Oh no, you guys are fine. I can do this." Kid told them, waving them off.  
"See? He's fine. Let's go hooomme." The small supervillain whined.

"Nonsense. It won't take us long." Law pushed. Kid held up his hands in surrender.  
"Okay okay. You guys can help."

Roci beamed and started picking up right away. Doflamingo whined but helped against his will. Kid and Law both cleaned and shared small chit chat. Nothing much, just how work was and what they would be doing over the holiday. Kid was planning on spending some time with one of his good friends and Law had taken off to be with his boys.

All too soon the room was cleaned and they said their goodbyes. Law walked out with his boys while Kid stayed to pack up. Just as Law and his gang were in the parking lot, Roci let out a yelp.

"I forgot my bag! I'll be right back!" The little blonde yelled and took off before Law could stop him.

Law loaded Doflamingo into the car and pulled it around front to wait for his other one to emerge from the school. When he did he was being escorted by his redheaded teacher. Roci was grinning from ear to ear as he rode on Kid's shoulder. Kid let him down at the door of the car and helped him buckle in before leaning into the driverside window.

"So a certain someone took the liberty of inviting me over for a certain pancake morning." Kid inquired. Law couldn't help but look into his rearview mirror at his grinning son.  
"So that's what you really forgot huh you little bugger?" Law teased Roci who just hid his face. He turned back to the teacher. "We were planning on having a pancake day tomorrow if you would like to join us. I'm sure you will be busy though so please don't feel forced into coming." Law explained.  
"Oh no it's fine. I made a pinky promise to a king and I can't break my word now can I?" Kid asked, reaching through the back window and tickling the blushing kid.  
"We couldn't have that. There would be munity through the kingdom if everyone broke their pinky promises to the king!" Law played along.  
"It's settled then. I, your loyal servant will be there at 9am sharp." Kid said, bowing to the kid.  
"What? 9?! The king doesn't want to get up before 12!" Roci complained.  
"Ah ah ah, too late to back out now!" And with that the teacher took his leave.

Law couldn't help but chuckle at the horrified expression Roci had. He had not expected to have to wake up at 9 a.m on a holiday. Law also couldn't help but notice Kid's hips sway as he walked away or how perfect his ass looked. He was snapped back into reality when Doflamingo kicked the back of his car chair and whined that he wanted ice cream. Law chuckled and drove off.

The next morning Law's doorbell rang. Kid stood on the steps to a very huge house, running his hands through his hair nervously. He wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because of how hot the doctor was and how he had found himself thinking about the man all night. Kid shoved those thoughts away as the door swung open, revealing a pancake battered Law. He had a short sleeve shirt on revealing his tattoos, an apron covered in batter, a pair of blue jeans, and his face and hair were both also covered in batter. The doctor gave Kid a smile and invited him in.

"Where are the boys?" Kid questioned. Law rolled his eyes.  
"Where do you think? In bed still. They left me to do all the hard work." Law joked, picking up his bowl of batter and mixing it. Kid took a seat on one of the stools opposite of Law.  
"Anything I can do to help?" He asked. Law shook his head.  
"You are the guest. Can I get you something to drink?"  
"No thanks I'm fine. Are you sure? I can be helpful you know." Law shook his head again.  
"What do you like in your pancakes? Doffy likes strawberry, Roci likes chocolate, and I like blueberry but we have, let's see." Law murmured turning to the fridge and opening it. He started pulling out fruits and food left and right.  
"Blueberry is fine with me." Kid told the man. Law nodded and started putting everything he didn't need back.

He separated the batter into three different bowls and added something different to each one. Kid watched in fascination. Law seemed to be an expert.

"You do this often?" Kid questioned.  
"Every Saturday is pancake day. It's a routine we came up with awhile ago. The kids love it so it's stuck." Law shrugged and turned to the stove with the first bowl.  
"You the only one who does the cooking?" Kid inquired further.  
"Yup. I used to eat out a lot but I learned to cook when I got the kids." Law shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"Your wife doesn't cook?" Kid pushed even further. Law turned at this question and smirked at the teacher.  
"I have no wife. I'm single. I'm a full time doctor and father, never had time for a wife. Besides, they aren't really my taste." With that Law turned around and left Kid's head reeling.

The curious school teacher didn't get a chance to ask any more questions as he was attacked by a small child.

"You came!" Roci shouted happily.  
"Well I did make a pinky promise to a certain king. However I don't see that king anywhere so maybe I have the wrong house?" Kid said as he picked up Roci and poked him in the stomach.  
"I'm the king! It was me !" Roci giggled and threw his arms around the teacher's neck.

Kid continued to joke with his little eccentric student until Law interrupted and told him to go wake his brother. Roci complained and grumbled but hopped off of Kid's lap and ran upstairs. Law wiped his hands on his apron and started making plates. By the times both boys came back down the stairs he had their places at the table ready.

Both their pancakes had been topped with bananas and drizzled in syrup. Roci had a cup of milk and Doffy had a glass of orange juice. Roci had a heart on his pancake and Doffy had the head of a flamingo. The boys sat down and dug in eagerly. Law smiled at the two before handing Kid his. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at his picture, it was a needle. Law smirked at him before making his own plate and sitting at the bar to eat with the teacher. He poured both of them a cup of milk and they ate in silence.

When the children finished eating, Doflamingo wondered off to play his video games and Corazon bounced back into his teacher's lap. He sat there happily until the redhead finished eating.

"Mr. Kid, are you going to stay and play?" Cora asked, bouncing in his lap excitedly.  
"Depends," The teacher told the child.  
"On what?" The blonde asked.

"If you let me win." He said as he tickled the child in his lap. Cora laughed and jumped off his lap.  
"I'll go start it!" He said, running off. Kid laughed as the child ran off.  
"So do you need help cleaning up?" Kid asked Law. The dark haired man was already busy cleaning up the kitchen. He shook his head.  
"I think I'm find, thanks. Plus you are our guest. Go have fun trying to beat that child. He is the only one I have ever seen pass Rainbow road without dying." Law told the man. They laughed just as Cora came running in and drug his teacher away.

By the time Law was finished cleaning he joined the two in the livingroom. Sure enough the child as beating his teacher. Law sat down on the couch and watched until his kid put a controller in his hand and he was forced to play for the next few hours. His eldest even joined. They ordered pizza and drank soda until well after the sun went down.

Law ushered the kids into a shower while Kid cleaned up the living room. By the time things had wound down and the kids were in bed, Kid had cleaned the place up and was relaxing on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie.

"Comfortable?" Law asked as he walked into the room and took a seat next to the red head.  
"Very. You got a nice setup here. It would take me years with my teacher's salary." He mumbled.  
"I bet my nanny gets paid more than you." Law teased, earning him a glare. He gently shoved the bigger man. "Just giving you a hard time. I could never do what you do. I love my kids but I don't love other kids." Law said.  
"It's not an easy job but it gets me through well enough. Maybe one day I'll go back for mechanical engineering. However today isn't that day." Kid explained. Law just nodded and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

When the man came back he had two beers. He tossed one to the man lounging on his couch. Law popped his tab and took a long drink. The teacher followed suit. The two sat in comfortable silence and shared a bowl of popcorn while watching a movie.

Many beers later and a turned over bowl of popcorn, Law was under Kid and they were making out. Kid's hands roamed under Law's shirt and Law had his fingers hooked in the man's belt loops. Law pulled Kid closer to him and their hips met, causing friction. Kid pulled out of the kiss to attach his lips to Law's neck, sucking and lightly nipping at sensitive parts. Law let out quiet moans and his fingers frantically searched for the button on Kid's pants. He managed to unbutton them and unzip them but couldn't pull them down, they were too tight. He let out an annoyed sigh and Kid smiled against his neck before slipping out of his pants and helping Law out of his before he climbed back on top and started kissing Law. They both stripped out of their shirts between kisses. Their hips connected and their hard members pressed together. Little moans escaped from both man's lips. They were both breathless and red in the face, however that didn't stop them from continuing their kissing and soon enough their hands were roaming all over eachother.

Kid's finger soon found their way into the doctor's boxers and right to his tight entrance. Law squirmed under him and he reached out to his pants. He grabbed a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Kid. The redhead smirked and poured the lube on his fingers. This time pulling down Law's boxers before lining his fingers back up. Law nodded and Kid pushed his first finger in. The dark haired man squirmed a bit but adjusted quickly as Kid started slowly pumping his finger. Law's fingers lightly scratched Kid's back as he stretched him. He inserted another finger and Law let out a small squeak. The redhead smiled and started scissoring his fingers inside Law. As Law was just adjusting, Kid added a third finger. Law gasped but Kid silenced him with his lips. Law squirmed a bit but didn't protest.

When Kid was satisfied that Law was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and stripped out of his boxers. He lubed up his hard throbbing member and lined himself up with Law's entrance. Before he pushed his way in, he pinned Law's hands above him, then pushed in. Law tried to fight the man's grip but failed miserably. Kid let Law adjust before he slowly pulled out and back in. Law nodded, telling Kid he was okay. As soon as Kid got the okay, his pace sped up and he got rough. He kept Law's hands pinned and as he assaulted his neck. Law squirmed and tried to fight but he was no match. Kid had him pinned and wasn't letting up. All Law could do was squirm and moan under the man.

Kid's started panting really heavy and Law thought the man was already close. It was a disappointment because Law hadn't gotten nearly enough pleasure. He was surprised when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Kid started pumping at the same pace he was thrusting. Both were growing sloppier by the second, Law could tell that they were both getting close to climax. Law slightly adjusted his hips and with the next thrust, his back arched in pleasure. Kid was hitting just the right spot and with the extra help from the hand job, Law couldn't hold it. He came all over Kid's hand and his own belly. Seconds later Kid's hips bucked one last time and he filled Law with his liquids.

The redhead collapsed on Law and they lay there panting. Kid released Law's hands and he wrapped one in Kid's crazy hair while the other slightly traced his back. Kid gently pulled out and sat up. Law took his hand and their clothes and made his way to his bathroom. He started a shower and they both stepped in.

Once they were cleaned they both collapsed on Law's giant king size bed and passed out.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think I am even going to explain. I hope you enjoyed lol**


End file.
